DARKELLA  Cries in the Night
by Dementia is Reality
Summary: My entry into the Darkella's Naughtiest Temptation Contest - Bella finally gets her wish of becoming a vampire.  However her only desire isn't just to be with Edward.  Does contain violence.  Use discretion.


**_DARKELLA - Cries in the Night_**

**_"Entry for the Darkella's Darkest Temptation contest"_**

**_Summary: Bella finally gets her wish of becoming a vampire. However her only desire isn't just to be with Edward._**

**_Pairing: Edward and Bella_**

**_Word Count: _****4,103**

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

DARKELLA - Cries in the Night

Soft-spoken murmurs in the room next door. A train whistles in the distance. Dim lights flicker off and on while others sway with the breeze. The strike of a match, followed by the smell of a cigarette. Crazed voices banter as they second guess on a plot. Two voices interweave into one. Footsteps reverberate off the walls. One primitive heart thrashes about to get out of its ribbed cage while the other rots in its frozen lifeless body.

An awaited chosen fate. A scheme develops that involves two people and two people only. One will survive the other will fall prey to the victor.

Hands tied behind my back, a rope pins me to a chair. Carefully I make a slight movement as I try to rise. The white nylon rope mocks back at me with its restraints against my attempt. My assailant knew a thing or two about ropes and how they should be tied; better than the others. I would even go as far as to say the best I've come across. This was not an issue though. I can free myself with ease. With a flick of my wrists I release myself. The rope around my body was left as it was to leave a moment of surprise for later.

The man was uncertain of this final plan. Indecisive, his pace increases. Rocks ricochet off the walls as he pumps himself up for his challenge ahead. A can pops which reminds me of a longing thirst. A thirst few have felt but many cannot control. Gulps signal the quench have been satisfied along with a gasp of air to reassure life's presence.

A longer drag is taken from the cigarette before flung to the floor. A foot twists against the ground, the sound like rocks in a grinder. The crinkle of the tearing filter was the final deciding moment for the man. He wants to play my game. Not many made it this far in the game, but he was choosing to play. I relish the thought that begins phasing my eyes to black as I wait for my victims next move.

Waiting for the man to enter the room leaves me intoxicated on my own emotions. A vampires' high, the marrying of a burning throat with a bloodlust rage that will spread its fire through faulty veins. If I feel what it's like to shiver again it would be the time for a wave of goosebumps would go down the length of my body. My emotions are so strong that it's a must to remain in control as not to spoil the riches. I have to savor the moment for as long as I possibly can.

Rarely do I get the chance to allow the demon to take control so I have to make sure I always have the upper hand.

The first time I got to see what it was like for a vampire to lose control was when Edward eliminated Victoria.

_ Intensity-stricken eyes. The sheer power alone fascinated me. At that moment I yearned to feel this strength and begged Edward to change me. He requested only one thing in return, a compromise he promised: one life taken must equal another life gained. _

_For my desire to be transformed, like him, I had to give into his desire which was to become one with me. I wanted to be a protector to him, just as he had been for me. Seeing the world through his eyes was like a fantasy. The other half of me wanted the dominancy. _

_I didn't hesitate on my response to Edward's marriage proposal, and thanks to Alice's speedy planning skills we were wed the next month. We didn't want a long engagement; we knew we wanted to be with each other forever so why wait?_

_We decided that my change would happen on our honeymoon. I didn't want to be transformed right off the bat. This was my honeymoon; I didn't want to be withering in pain the entire time. _

_After convincing Edward, for what seemed like eternity, I finally got my wish which was to consummate the marriage. He was terrified of hurting me, but I wanted to see the demon that was bottled up inside. I wanted to know him more._

_I coaxed Edward over to the bed then pushed him onto it. I wanted to show him that I would be in charge for the night. A grin began to unveil as he extended his hands out to pull me onto the bed with him. I slapped his hand out of the way wagging my finger back at him. I was going to give him a show first. He understood me and put his hands behind his head for his viewing pleasure._

_I unzipped my shorts and let them slide down my legs. I kicked them across the room with little effort. Without taking my eyes off of Edward I slowly un-buttoned my shirt but the second button from the bottom got stuck. I struggled trying to get the button undone as some of the string was wrapped around it. Edward was impatient for once and sat up and ripped my shirt open, causing the last two buttons to bounce off the walls. I thanked him with my rosy cheeks. _

_He couldn't take it any longer. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The moment my back hit the wall a groan escaped my lips which caused Edward to stop. I reassured him, telling him that it was only the cold wall against my back. He finally became comfortable with being in control, and allowed himself to enjoy the pleasures of having a wife. _

_A momentary pause took us from the wall to back over to the bed. I mentioned to Edward that I wanted him to change me right then and there. He hesitated at first. I explained that he already had me and it was now my turn to fully become one with him. He worried of the pain being too much for me and wanted me to have some form of medication, a pain reliever. But I wanted Edward's venom in me, attacking my body. Using pain relievers was just going to taint the process. My healing method, and only request, was that he held me while I burned during the transformation. I wanted to burn as he had, and knowing what was going to happen before-hand helped me understand the battle. With Edward's body wrapped around me I knew I could focus on that while I changed._

_Softly kissing Edward I started at his lips and ended at his ear. I whispered 'please' between each kiss then when I reached his ear I ran my tongue along the outer lobe. A growl escaped his chest and made sure that this was, in fact, what I wanted. He began to relax me, running his hands down the length of my body. His eyes were glossed over and black as coal as he watched me get closer to my euphoric high._

_I leaned my head to the side while pulling his head down to indicate that I was ready. He kissed my neck and then at the same moment of reaching my high he sank his teeth into me. I felt nothing but the blood running down my skin from the open gashes. _

_With Edward sucking the blood from my neck I could hear my heart pumping backwards. Involuntarily, he pulled away, taking a breath while looking into my eyes. I'd never been so happy and felt so much pain before. Eventually I ended up cradled in Edward's arms. He rocked me and held me close, telling me that he hoped I wouldn't suffer much. _

_He thought he had done the wrong thing at first. My last words I remembered saying to him was that I loved him, and that we would be one very soon. _

_The fire was so hot that I blacked out from the pain. It wasn't until I woke up a in a new body that I had been out for three days, even then I didn't remember much._

_Ever since that day my life had changed. I was closer to my mate and I didn't feel as weak as I did when I was a human. I had made a promise to myself that I would be a silent hero of the night. I guess Charlie had rubbed off on me just a little. _

_I wanted to help catch the bad guys that never got caught. I wanted to teach lessons to those who preyed on young women like me. I remembered how the college guys in Port Angeles attempted to attack me before Edward showed up. I wanted to protect girls just like me in that situation, and also give a voice back to those who had lost a battle against someone strong. _

_I made this a weekly attempt of catching bad guys but it was too hard to pull away from Edward. Eventually, I had to tell him of what I was doing. Alice let my secret out in the form of a vision and of course Edward was there to see it. He was rather mad at me for not telling him, claiming he didn't like it one bit. He went into protective mode again and didn't want something to happen to me, even though he knew nothing could endanger me as I was a vampire now. _

_I had to find the situation comical. _

_Edward still wanted to hurt the men for me, however, this was not an option in my book. I was the one with the plan so I was the one who was going to be executing it. I allowed him to come along, on the premises that he maintained good behavior. _

_We would only stake out and find men that were on killing sprees. Our next victim was just like the others. We heard of two women being killed by a man and Edward and I grew close to this case; we knew this man was to be our next prey. We found the killer of the women easily, the next step was to set up the hijack. _

_I dolled myself up, and made it a point to cross paths with the target near a dark alley. Edward would follow close behind so that everything went well. It led us to an abandoned building where the man was deciding on what to do with me. Usually the attackers would only want sex which would be an instant kill from me but he wanted to play. Little did he know he had just signed his agonizing death wish. _

Waiting, I sit still in the chair. The confident aggressor has just become the predator and his actions come with consequences, unbeknownst to him. I watch on as the man places a cleaver, a straight knife, and a blue tarp on the table that is pushed against the wall. The man looks to be in his early thirties with blond hair so long he had to tie it in a pony tail. No distractions are going to get in this guy's way of his plan to kill me.

My eyes meet with the attacker's baby blues. After months of practice I've been able to create a terrified face without the need of tears, as I can't produce any. The man grabs hold of my chin and allows his thumb to graze my cheek. Edward lets out a growl only I could hear.

"Too bad you're so pretty, you won't be that way much longer." A smirk forms on the man's lips.

In retaliation I spit in his face. It hits him along the bridge of his nose and across his cheek. With the swipe of a hand he removes the thick liquid. Time begins to slow as I recognize the man's actions. I know Edward isn't going to like this part at all.

The assailant puts his hand back across his chest then swats his arm as hard as he can.

I let out a moan as the back of his hand smacks my cheek, causing my body along with the chair to tip over.

Edward makes a quick move towards me but I reassure him I'm okay by whispering low enough that the attacker cannot hear me.

My hands are woven together so the man can not see my hands untied. The pain radiating from the man's hands I'm sure ware more of his concern than me at the moment anyhow.

I can tell his hand is hurt by the amount of heat it is now generating.

"You bitch!" he screams, then leans over and kicks me in my stomach.

For a dramatic effect I scream and add whimpering this time to stroke the assailant's ego.

It's working.

He chuckles as he lifts me up right then plants a kiss upon my lips. I know Edward can't hold back now.

I feel the man's body pull away from me as it flies through the air. His body crashes to the ground so hard I am afraid Edward has spoil my night. Jumping up and ripping the rope in half with ease, I grab Edward before he makes his way to the barely conscious man.

I coo Edward down from his tirade. I can't be mad at him; if the roles were reversed I would have been just as angry. He calms down after I kiss him and I release him from our embrace.

"How about you let me finish up here so we don't lose control of you again?" I say as I begin to unbutton his shirt a bit. Biting my lip, I playfully pull him down for another kiss.

He pulls me up into his arms and I wrap my legs around his waist. Edward's hands frantically search my body but not sure as to where they want to be.

His right hand grazes my ass cheek while his left slides up my back, behind my shirt. Our lips press into each other as my hands reach up into Edward's messy locks.

An agonizing groan interrupts Edward and me from our adrenaline clutch. I growl as I slide down his body.

"Go get the pit ready while I prepare our subject for his demise," I say with an evil grin. I give Edward one last kiss.

Edward mocks my smile back at me. "We should use ropes more often in the bedroom. It looks good on you." A growl vibrates from his chest.

Edward leaves me behind so that I may play with my prey but not before kissing my forehead.

I snatch up the pieces of rope from the floor then wrapping the ropes as tight as I can get them I bind the blonde man's hands and feet.

Keeping the victims in control is always rule number one. Not that the he was a threat; if need be I will take him down in one strike.

I walk into the room is full of construction equipment. Now to choose my weapon of choice.

On the table I see screwdrivers and pliers. A screwdriver can be useful and it will allow me to puncture the man's eyes. This way he can't see where he is. That is my last resort, but definitely not my first.

Next to the table is a wheelbarrow with a shovel and broken bricks.

The shovel can easily take off the man's head. Too easy, too quick for my liking. I pivot my body on the balls of my feet toward the sliver of moonlight that shines in through the window. There, glowing in the ambiance of the moonlight, is the weapon that will release the vixen in me.

I walk over and pick up the sledgehammer that is propped in the corner. A hiss releases from behind my tongue. This is the perfect weapon.

Back around the corner I find the man trying to squirm away like a worm. Such a pitiful effort is being made by him as he slinks towards the exit. I rest the sledgehammer against the wall and gracefully make my way over to him. Grabbing hold of his neck I pick the man up off the ground, causing him to kneel on his knees to look up at me. Blue, glossy eyes were wide while watering trails trickle down his shaking face.

"Where do you think you are going silly rabbit?"

"P-p-please don't hurt me," the man pleas as he starts to whimper trying to look down towards the ground.

I look down to see what he is struggling to stare at when the blue jeans he is wearing begin to appear darker. A droplet seeps through the material and onto the floor. One drop quickly turns into a puddle of a yellow liquid. In disgust I push him into his own urine. I snatch up the sledgehammer where I left it and walk back over to the soaking, worthless body.

"You know because of you I'm going to have to go shopping for new shoes now? Alice is going to be so livid that your piss got on my pink satin pumps." I let out a sigh as I roll the man over onto his back with my foot. I pin him to the grimy, concrete floor with my left heel, smashing in his chest while my right restrains his arm above his head.

"So tell me, piss pot, what's your name?"

The air is silent for a good couple of seconds. Pushing my heel in deeper into his chest, I get the response that I want. Through his grinding teeth he says his name is James.

"Well James, did you think you were going to get away with killing those girls?"

"Girls… what girls?" James asks as he keeps his eyes on the sledgehammer in my hands.

"Don't play bullshit with me. You mean to tell me you don't remember Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley? I find that hard to believe because I missed the moment of you taking their lives, however, I made sure I would catch you in the act of disposing their bodies. You know, down by the dumpsters by the airport in Port Angeles? But no worries you won't get the chance to do this to anyone else."

Moving so quickly James can't even get a blink out, I release him and slam the hammer down upon his fingers. Striking twice for good measure, a blood curdling scream travels from his lungs to fill the air of the abandoned building.

His body contours, concealing his fresh wounds that are bleeding now. I lick my lips as an excess of venom starts to build in my mouth. I dare not to drink from him though. As much as I want to bite him I don't want his tainted blood in my body.

Knowing that all my victims would kill women has helped me in controlling my thirst.

Scum like James don't deserve to live, but I have my way of dealing with them.

Long and torturous is my middle name.

Lifting James onto my shoulder I start running to meet my beloved who is at our secret hideaway in the middle of the woods in Forks. No one ever ventures this far into the woods as it is potentially dangerous with wildlife. Not to mention, the night life that lingers in the woods can create the strangest of sounds. Screams can be muffle by thickness of the air and growth around.

A seven minute run from the abandoned building is all I need to reach Edward. He is leaning against a tree waiting for me to arrive. Throwing James to the ground I run over to Edward's open arms for a kiss.

"I hope there wasn't another inappropriate touching moment?" He asks moving aside a strand of hair that is in his way of kissing me.

"Not at all, I didn't give him a chance this time." My eyes peak open to an arch-eyebrowed face. "I love it when you get jealous."

Walking back over to James I pay no attention to his request to stay alive.

"Let me put him in the hole. I think I want to join in on this one." Edward expresses gleefully.

Edward makes it over to James and kicks him right in the balls. James produces another one of his high-pitch, sissy-girl screams. I gasp a little, speechless at his actions.

"Not like he is going to be needing them now." Edward shrugs.

I can't help but giggle. This is why I love this man. Edward grabs James' body and drags him to the hole. Before pushing him in he makes sure that each finger is broken.

"This little piggy is still good. Would you do me the honors, my lady?" He asks showing off the fully intact finger.

Biting down on my lip, I shake my head _yes_ and skip over to him. The screaming words of 'no' echoes off the trees as I grab hold and snap James' last good finger.

With tears rolling down his face we untie him and then push him down into the pit. More pleas of 'no' and 'let me out' begin again as we close up the hole with a wood door then lay a thin layer of dirt and sod down so to mask our little hideaway.

The pit is seven feet deep so it gives some false hope that the victims could make it out alive. We can hear James' feeble attempts at trying to get out. I can only assume that when his screams got louder it is because he is trying to climb the walk with his broken fingers.

For some reason, listening to the screams of our victims always delivered sexual tension between Edward and me. The animal inside possesses us, and we beckon at each other's request.

We pleasure each other as we listen to the cries in the night. We will wait until their screams die out and there was no more predator… that is, until the next victim came along.

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the one-shot as much as I had fun writing it. X D**

**Luna StarFire**


End file.
